the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus
The Great and Esteemed The first records of Kodian Venclorus originate in the Old Kodian Republic. As a Councilman, the young man helped decide the many issues brought to the Council, and represented the most prestigious District, District 1, the capital District. After becoming a well-known celebrity after stopping the Terran Plot, Kodian Venclorus went on to oversee the construction of Earth and the Sol System through the usage of Edicts. The Edicts were read by Kodian Venclorus, as he is a Kodian High-Blood. His Capital ship, the Pride of the Kore, was the only surviving OKR capital ship after the Dardarian invasion. He was sent to escort the last colony ship from Vectron 6 to Earth, and was one of the witnesses to the planet (and the rest of the Vectron system) explode under extremely unthinkable Dardarian fire. Modern Life Now the Great and Esteemed, Kodian Venclorus rules the Kodian Empire with an iron grip. His many connections and friends from the OKR gave him great influence, and has allowed him to keep his position for far longer than anyone else had suspected. A now ancient man, Kodian still has the body of a 22 year old man, but the wisdom and knowledge of the Shadow Ones, those that once lived in the Shadow Realm before they went extinct after many many millenia of war with the Dardarian Dominion. Powers and Abilities Kodian Venclorus is one of the most powerful users of Cyanite and Neutralite. Kodian is fused partially with Cyanite, and it give him great power. This technique of gaining strength through infusion was an experiment passed down from the Shadow Ones and the Great Martyrs. Kodian Venclorus is only rivaled in his Cyanite manipulation by Benedict the Butler. This skill gives him the ability of Blue Sight, a very powerful but straining ability. The Blue Sight allows the user to create 3 dimensional maps in their heads, highlighting any and all objects powered by Cyanite. This allows Kodian to gather floor plans and information others could not gather by themselves. In a meditative state, Kodian can control anything operating through the use of Cyanite. He can look through cameras, control doors and panels, and even overload wires and generators, causing massive blue explosions. The king can also send out a Cyanite wave or blast, repulsing any person or object hit by it. Kodian can also us this power to shut down or overload weapons and armor. This makes Kodian Venclorus very dangerous, and very difficult to contain or stop in a world purely powered by Cyanite and its immense potential. Kodian Venclorus is also a Kodian High-Blood, and as such is very in tune with the "magic" of the Shadow Ones. This also means he can take quite the beating, and hold his own in fights. Traits Kodian Venclorus is insanely intelligent, and very patient. He is charismatic and generous, but also hungry for power. He is a control freak, and has severe outbursts of anger that can destroy entire cities. He is brave, courageous, but wise, and knows when to fight and when it is no longer worth it. His most pertinent trait, though, is that he is completely devoid of mercy. If a person crosses him, it will end up poorly for them. Kodian keeps to himself, but is an excellent writer and orator who can captivate audiences and instill patriotism in his citizens. Family Kodian Venclorus's parents died on Vectron 6, and have not been recorded. He is the husband of Queen Garnet Venclorus. He is the father of Zane Venclorus and Kodette Venclorus. Although he made Kode Venclorus, Kodian considers him more of a brother than a son. Agent Helix is Kodian Venclorus's son-in-law. This also makes Imperator John the brother-in-law of Kodian Venclorus. Fun Facts: # The Esteemed plays baritone saxophone, and has been known to play it alongside bands when hosting or attending parties, much to the surprise of the band. # The Esteemed does not drink alcohol of any kind, ever, preferring water over anything else. # The Esteemed enjoys playing games and relaxing whenever possible, insisting that he have at least 2 hours of free time a day. # During the 2 hours of free time, the Esteemed can often be found training in a special Titanite-plated simulation arena under his palace, where he has been known to orchestrate tournaments involving members of his family and friends, to test their abilities and see who is strongest. # There is, by law, a 2-mile "no fly zone" around The Esteemed at all times, no matter where he is. Anything breaching that circle is automatically detected by the KBI and will be shot down. Famous Quotes * “Let slip the puppies of skirmish!” * ”There are rumors spreading around, that I like war. I do not like war. I...we...need war, for it is the deadly bringer of progress.“ * ”Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor. My wrath punishes all without distinction.” * To reign over the world and beyond, to make its peace and write its laws, to be generous and obedient and merciless to all who would stand against you. Nothing ever changes. Thousands of years and people are still after the same things...” * ”Modern man is a prisoner who believes himself to be free. Not because he is, but because he refuses to touch the walls of his prison.” * ”May I live so well that, upon my death, even Death himself is sad.” * "If one wishes to be held high by others, one must firstly hold themselves higher.” * "Here’s to cheating, stealing, and fighting! If you cheat, may you cheat death; if you steal, may you steal a woman’s heart; if you fight, may you fight alongside a brother, for a brother!” * "If you hate your job your job will kill you. Find another and keep trying." * "People are the fuel you toss on the fire of progress. Why is progress a fire you ask? You are clearly an ignorant person! On the flame you go!"